Interminable
by sakuyabells
Summary: "Yo fui la primera persona, y estoy seguro de ésto, que se ha fijado en ti. Que ha empezado a quererte." —JaeMin.


**"Interminable_"_**

* * *

**_Octubre._**

Por cierto, llevo puesta su pijama. También me la prestó. En ocasiones debo ser un poco molesto para estos dos chicos altos, por llegar de improviso a dormir en su departamento aún a pesar de su apretada agenda.

A menudo vengo a entretenerlos para tomar algo de soju y ponernos al día. Yunho esta vez está en casa de sus padres. Así que solo somos Min y yo. Y Changmin no regresa.

Ha pasado un buen tiempo desde que la puerta de la habitación de Changmin fue abierta, y las luces del pasillo se encendieron y volvieron a apagarse. Eso fue después de escuchar el celular de Min recibir una llamada. Yo estoy de costado en el sofá, con la mejilla en la almohada. Sin poder cerrar los ojos, hasta que Changmin regrese a dormir. Pendiente de la pequeña ranura bajo la puerta, por donde se filtra la luz, esperando a que esta fuese apagada.

Nunca he podido evitar preocuparme por todo acerca de él. Sabía que se fue a hablar con ella a la cocina y cerró la puerta de ésta, para que no pudiese escuchar su discusión. Y por ende, no pueda preguntar qué sucedía.

Su novia. Sólo la he visto un par de veces cuando vengo a visitar a mis dos amigos, la amada de Changmin. En realidad es bonita. De expresivos ojos negros, cabello oscuro y corto, con piel blanca y un lindo mentón cuadrado. Es tan alta como yo. A veces pienso que se parece mucho a mi hermana biológica. Creo, teniendo yo siempre pensamientos extraños, que se parece a mí. ¿Pero eso no es relevante, verdad?

Me reincorporo, dejando de lado las sabanas de Changmin. Trato de que mis pasos por mis pies descalzos hacia la cocina no sean escuchados. Me escondo en el marco de la puerta, sin atreverme a entrar por esta vez. Sé que es algo privado, pero estoy preocupado por él. Ha tenido problemas con ella. No ha podido verla por su trabajo y, por experiencia propia cuando yo no puedo verlo a él, comprendo lo frustrante y desgastante que es.

A continuación, voy a escuchar a través de la puerta, una conversación privada de mi pequeño con su novia.

Pero solo se escuchan algunos murmullos.

—¿Porque lo dices ahora? —Esa es la voz cansada de Changmin al preguntar—. ¿Por qué, Eunwoo-ah?...Yo quiero hablar contigo en persona, no seas así.—

No me gusta Changmin así, la forma en que es tratado, no… es justo para él. ¿No debería tener ella un poco de comprensión?

—Sí, por favor —pronuncia esta vez—. ¿Dónde puedo verte? Iré justo ahora.

Oh. Alejo mi mejilla de la madera, casi tropiezo, y por desgracia siendo nada silencioso me golpeo con el mueble de madera, perdiendo el equilibrio. Termino por estar tirado en el piso justo cuando Min abre la puerta de la cocina.

—¿Jaejoong hyung? —Changmin se acerca, hasta inclinarse y patear mi brazo levemente con su pie—. Hey… ¿Qué haces en el piso?

—Tenía sed y tropecé —Trato de hablar adormilado para complementar mi mentira —. No caminé bien.

Él me toma del brazo para levantarme.

—Regresa a dormir —Me ordena justo antes de hacer que diera vuelta, toma mis hombros y me lleva a mi sofá convertido en cama.

El toque cálido de sus delgadas manos sobre mis hombros desnudos me hace sonrojar irremediablemente. No sé si se hayan dado cuenta, pero… de verdad me gusta este chico: por no asustarlos y decirles que es amor. Changmin hace que me siente, y luego me empuja con cuidado hasta acomodarme en la cama. Levanta mis pies para después extender la manta y cubrirme con ella hasta el cuello. Arroparme como si fuese un niño pequeño, ¿Cómo se atreve?

—Sé un buen hyung, y duerme bien —Articula, casi burlándose de mí. Seguramente que ha notado mi cara enrojeciendo por su cercanía y al muy… le debe hacer gracia.

Presiona sus labios sobre mi frente, y cierra mis ojos con su mano.

—Dulces sueños —susurra, cerca de mi rostro aún y yo siento este estremecimiento en toda mi espina dorsal. Un suspiro escapa de mi boca, aún con su mano tocándome.

Después ese contacto desaparece, siendo sustituido por un poke en la punta de mi nariz, logro pronunciar un débil "Hey" Pero él responde con una risita jocosa a mi costa, y de un momento a otro, sus pasos apresurados al alejarse a su habitación se escuchan. Mientras seguramente está cambiándose para ir a verla, acalorado, no puedo resistirme a él, cubro mi rostro con el antebrazo para intentar calmarme. Changmin sale en menos de un minuto, con el cabello aún despeinado y hacia atrás, una sudadera gris y pantalones negros desgastados con sandalias. Lo escucho tomar sus llaves, y abrir la puerta. ¿Yo? De un salto me pongo de pie para darle alcance.

—¿Puedo acompañarte? —pregunto en un susurro y luego muerdo mis labios.

—Por supuesto que no —Changmin me observa como si estuviera loco— ¿Estás loco?

Exacto, puedo leer sus expresiones a la perfección.

—Por favor, Min. Son las tres de la madrugada. ¿De verdad crees que voy a quedarme tranquilo cuando tú te vas tan tarde? No voy a molestarte, me quedaré en el auto—Aprieto su brazo, tirando un poco de él para insistir—. ¿Vas a dejar que me preocupe?

Bien, en parte es eso, por supuesto. Pero así es mejor…ni en broma dejaré que mi pequeño no regrese a dormir para hacer qué tipo de cosas con ella.

Changmin pone los ojos en blanco. Lo que sea, sé que eso es un sí. O bueno, más bien es como un 'Haz lo que quieras, torpe'. Además toma el abrigo negro de lana que cuelga del estante en el recibidor, me lo entrega y no puedo hacer nada más que sonreír por esa acción un tanto inusual en él, más el rostro avergonzado de Changmin después de hacerlo.

—Date prisa —Articula con sus labios mientras toma mi mano después de salir por la puerta y cerrarla.

Vamos escaleras abajo. Changmin alumbra con su celular el camino oscuro, afianzando su agarre porque conoce lo mal equilibrado que soy. No queremos cámaras de seguridad en algún ascensor donde puedan respaldar el escape de Changmin a estas altas horas de la noche y mucho menos, si yo, Kim Jaejoong, estoy con él.

* * *

—Bien, es aquí —Changmin se estaciona a media calle antes de llegar a la casa de su novia—. Eres un entrometido, hyung. Ya estoy grande como para andar solo—Se queja cuando hago indicios de acompañarle.

—Uhmmm… Changmin ¿no puedo ir de apoyo moral, al menos?

Niega con la cabeza.

—No salgas del auto ¿está bien? —Me advierte a la vez en que mueve su dedo índice, como si estuviese hablando con un niño y quisiera que le entendiera bien.

Después toma mi mano y pone las llaves en ella.

—Ajá, ajá —respondo, cruzándome de brazos. Por supuesto que entendí bien, otra cosa es que decida obedecerle o no.

¿Qué tal si termina dejándome pasando la noche aquí cuando él se quede allá con Eunwoo? Ni hablar. Espero mientras muerdo mis labios, observando su espalda, su caminar encorvado con las manos en los bolsillos.

Una vez que lo pierdo de vista cuando da vuelta para ingresar al jardín de la residencia, abro la puerta del copiloto para salir del auto. Anudo el abrigo de Changmin a mi cintura, el cual tiene este pequeño rastro de su aroma y me está distrayendo.  
Incluso si me incomoda el concreto frio en mis pies calzando pantuflas, troto lo más ágil que pueda para quedar a unos metros detrás de él, lo cual es un tanto difícil considerando los holgados pantalones pijama que estoy vistiendo porque estos se enredan en mis pies al quedarme largos, aparte de mi perfecta coordinación. Aún asi, logro esconderme detrás del árbol perteneciente a otra casa, a unos cuantos metros.

Ahí está Changmin, tocando la puerta e inmediatamente es atendido por ella. No hay abrazos ni sonrisas, y Eunwoon voltea su rostro cuando él intenta besarla. Yo… si tan sólo yo pudiese besarlo. ¿Cómo ella desaprovecha tocar los suaves y bonitos labios de un chico como Changmin? Encajo mis uñas en la corteza del árbol, frunciendo el ceño. Ella no merece a Changmin. Yo podría tratarlo mejor, yo podría ser más comprensivo con él. Porque ¡Yo lo conozco mejor que ella! Mi instinto protector se agudiza. Me gustaría decirle un par de cosas explicativas a esta mocosa. Changmin debe estar triste por esa acción, realmente me gustaría abrazarlo y alejarlo de ahí.

Sin embargo con todo y lo que siento por Changmin… yo sé que el necesita una novia, y una vida más o menos normal considerando su condición.  
Algún día va a tener una familia: esposa e hijos. ¿Así que para que angustiarme de más? Si yo sé de antemano que no tengo esperanza alguna con este chico. ¿Cuál va a ser la diferencia, después de todo? Todos esos años he tratado de ignorar los dolores de pecho, nudos en la garganta, reprimir ataques de celos y hormonas, comienzos de lágrimas por Changmin. No es como si no pudiese hacerlo por un poco de tiempo más hasta que él se case y sea feliz, y yo pueda hundirme en mi amor por él hasta que me salgan canas.

Sin embargo, fingir que no duele, duele el doble.

Decido dejar estos pensamientos a un lado cuando ellos se adentran antes de cerrar la puerta. Y yo suspiro, porque después de tanto tiempo debería estar acostumbrado a esto. Me siento en la acera, escondiéndome aún gracias al tronco. Abrazo mis rodillas y recargo mi mentón en ellas. Así que aquí estoy, a las 4 am de la madrugada, en un barrio desconocido y todo. Con saco de vestir, pantalón pijama a rayas verdes y pantuflas, con ardor por lágrimas en los ojos. Mis manos echas un puño, y después se escuchan algunos relámpagos en el cielo, seguido de los truenos, y sí ha comenzado a llover, muchas gracias.

Rogando porque Changmin salga cuanto antes de esa casa, no pienso moverme de aquí.

* * *

Me siento completamente empapado. Oh, sé que no soy muy listo porque pude haber buscado refugio en el auto o algo así. Pero… ¿la gente es idiota cuando está enamorada?

El cielo comienza a ponerse morado cuando puedo ver a travez de las gotas que mojan mis pestañas, a Changmin hecho una furia salir del lugar. Podría jurar que esta maldiciendo en voz alta pero cuando me ve con los cabellos húmedos pegándose a mi frente, y temblando ligeramente, cualquier expresión es borrada de su rostro para cambiar a una de total sorpresa y después se apresura hacia mí mientras baja el cierre de su sudadera.  
Me cubre los hombros con ella, sin poder articular palabra aún. Dejo que me estreche entre sus brazos, mientras los frota con rapidez para darme un poco de calor.

—No conozco a alguien más tarado —Me dice al oído—. Te envíe un mensaje para que regresaras.

—No lo vi —Me encojo de hombros. ¿No voy a decir que desobedecí, o sí?—. Lo siento. ¿Está todo bien?

Él niega con la cabeza, apretándome más contra sí. Estoy empapando su ropa.

—No —susurra—. No suele estar bien.

* * *

Le dije que estaba bien por una vez y que dejara salir todo lo que sentía. Y aunque yo no lo hiciera tan seguido, era bueno llorar. Él sólo se ha reído de eso y revolvió mis cabellos para después subir al auto. No estoy dispuesto a separarme de él ahora.  
Estoy conduciendo mientras dejo que Changmin observe las escasas estrellas y las nubes restantes por la ventana. Va a amanecer en quizás tres horas.  
Él parece estar en su propio mundo, tal como él sólo es capaz de ir e ignorar todo a su alrededor y mantener la mirada perdida en algo que yo no soy capaz de ver.

—Hyung…

Aún está dándome la espalda. Por la ventana abierta, aún entran algunas gotas y el viento agita los cabellos de Changmin.

—Hyung —repite—. ¿Aún seriamos amigos si yo te amara? —Pregunta, con ese aire ausente en él. Probablemente debe decirlo por la chica está a la que ama y quiere conservar su amistad.

—Yo te amo, Changmin. —Le respondo, con media sonrisa, sin saber cómo hice exactamente para que no se cortara mi voz—. ¿No deberías amarme tú?

—No cómo amigos, Jaejoong—. Él suspira, y voltea su rostro para mirarme detenidamente.

—Por s-supuesto —murmuro sintiéndome en una especie de shock donde no puedo apartar la mirada de la carretera frente a mí.

—No estás entendiendo. —Y después de decir eso regresa a la ventana.

—¿Qué voy a entender si haces estas preguntas…?— Golpeo su hombro con más fuerza de la necesaria, tan fuerte como el corazón está latiéndome—. Y no le des la espalda a tus mayores.

Changmin ríe sarcásticamente antes de devolverme el golpe. No necesitamos más, supongo. El silencio se vuelve placentero durante el resto del trayecto.

* * *

Si Yunho nos viese ahora, probablemente no volverá a querer que los visite, y mucho menos que me quede solo con Changmin. Él cual esta, oh pobre Changmin, con crema chantillí por todo el mentón y nariz mientras da otro largo trago a la botella de soju. No para de reírse a carcajadas mientras aplaude, y sacude sus hombros. Esta forma de reír tan particular que tiene es por lo que yo quiero vivir para ver.

Pero vamos, no es toda mi culpa. Quizás insinué, por mi propia experiencia en sufrimiento post- changminesco amoroso, que sería mejor esto que irse a dormir pero Changmin fue él que tomó las botellas de soju de la nevera y añadió tres de esas cosas dulces para él. Yo sólo llevo cuatro botellas pero no estoy tan…tan mareado.

Gran cantidad de glucosa más alcohol es Changmin saltando arriba del sofá.

—¿Qué va a ser de mi vida? —balbucea por como octava vez antes de poner el bote en su boca y presionar la tapa roja hasta llenarla de ese blanco espumoso.

Ha comenzado a hablar como si expirara, está emborrachándose demasiado rápido. Busca en el sillón, tanteando con sus pies descalzos la cajetilla de cigarros, la toma entre sus dedos y la pasa a su mano. Da la primera calada apresuradamente después de encenderlo y esto provoca que comience a toser.

No me gusta verlo así, y no ha sido una buena idea. Tengo que bajarlo de ahí para darle una ducha y enviarlo a dormir. Además, Changmin suele tener horribles dolores de cabeza después de tomar tanto soju. No será bueno porque seguramente mañana tiene mucho trabajo por delante.

Llego a situarme de pie sobre el sofá también. Evitando que caigan los restos de cenizas del cigarro de Changmin en mis pies desnudos. El cigarrillo se apaga, la ceniza comienza a caer en sus propios dedos, quemándole y a él parece no importarle.

—Changmin-ah... deja eso —Llamo su atención. Se lo quito y él ni siquiera se inmuta.

Sé que Eunwoo probablemente era el mundo para Changmin. Y que Changmin, aunque odie decirlo, debe amarla mucho. Pero es que simplemente estoy harto de ver sus ojos brillantes reprimiendo las lágrimas en casi cualquier momento cuando se queda callado. Más bien, Changmin parece tener miedo. En el carro, de un momento a otro, no paro de morderse las uñas.

Yo...yo nunca lo haría sufrir así. Sería muy bueno con él.

Changmin toma mi mano entre la suya. El cigarro casi terminado cae al suelo de madera.

—¿Hay algo malo en mí? —Me pregunta—. Quizás no soy lo suficiente… —Sus ojos buscan mi mirada pero no lo permito.

—Eres demasiado bueno, Min —respondo—. Eres lo suficientemente bueno para — Hago una pausa antes de soltar 'para mí'—… cualquier persona

Él me sonríe, pero sus ojos no cambian. Es la sonrisa más fea que puede existir. Porque dibujándose en un rostro tan hermoso, esa mueca torcida intento de expresión humana es grotesca.

—Sólo déjalo, déjalo aunque la ames.

—¿Qué?

Me duele decir esto más a mí, pero es eso a ver como su ánimo va a decaer día a día.

—Busca alguien más y olvídala —Esto no es por egoísmo, es sólo que no quiero verlo sufrir. Incluso si es por esta causa, yo mismo saldría a la calle ahora para buscar a alguien que lo ame con sinceridad, ni siquiera importa si no soy yo.

—No puedo. —Responde. Patea la botella de soju hasta que esta cae al piso provocando un ruido seco.

—Puedes. Eres fuerte, Changmin. Sabrás superarlo.

—No puedo olvidarlo. Ha sido la única persona que se ha fijado en mí, hyung. La única persona que..., y yo tengo que ignorar esto porque…no está bien…—murmura atropelladamente, golpeándose el pecho. Mis ojos comienzan a arder. ¿Qué hay de mí? Quisiera gritarle… Yo fui la primera persona, y estoy seguro de esto, que se ha fijado en ti. Que ha empezado a quererte.

—Es incluso mi primer beso, mi primer amor.

De verdad no saben cómo eso me pone de mal humor. ¡Yo fui tu primer beso! ¡Deja de hacer cómo si no lo contaras!

—¿Es que la quieres tanto? —pregunto, sentándome sobre el respaldo de cuero y madera del mueble.

—Más que eso. Yo amo a esta persona demasiado.

Repentinamente él acorta la distancia entre nuestros cuerpos, tanto que puedo percibir el olor dulce junto alcohol proveniente de su boca. Sus grandes ojos cafés están sólo pendientes de mí, llegan a ponerme nervioso porque creo que específicamente están sobre mis labios.

—Jaejoong…

Yo asiento mientras pongo una mano sobre su hombro. —No te acerques —Le suplico porque mis piernas están a punto de colapsar ante mis rodillas temblorosas.

Pero él nunca me obedece. Y secretamente no podría estar más agradecido por eso, de verdad. Lo juro porque su mano apoyándose en mi cuello, mientras que la otra no suelta la mía, y recargándose en mi cuerpo es demasiado para mí. Y entonces sus labios presionan los míos una vez para luego separarse, dando pequeños besos. Repite esto unas cuantas veces más. Siento este sabor a dulce, alcohol y Changmin, y creo que si esto continua podría desarrollarse una dependencia a sus labios.

Y aparte también tendré que vivir con ello, muchas gracias Min-ah.

Ladea su rostro, con los ojos cerrados y la respiración en mi rostro, mordiendo mi labio inferior. Después lleva sus manos a mis mejillas, tirando de mí rostro hacia arriba para volver a unir nuestras bocas, esta vez más ansiosamente, casi golpeando nuestros labios. Intenta hacerse paso con su lengua. Yo no puedo pensar bien, y ni siquiera reacciono a corresponder, lo que parece molestar mucho a Changmin porque comienza a morder mucho más mis labios con insistencia. Changmin rodea mi espalda, tirando de mí hasta que nuestros torsos y nuestras caderas se tocan. Ambos perdemos el equilibrio y caemos sobre el suelo dolorosamente. Yo sobre Changmin sintiendo cada parte de su cuerpo. Podría imaginar mi rostro, junto a otros lugares, despedir vapor de lo caliente que estaba.

¿¡Es que no entiende que me voy a morir si continua?! ¿Es difícil escuchar los latidos de mi corazón a estas alturas? ¿En serio? Pues quizá a él simplemente no le importa, por lo que abraza mi cuello otra vez para acercarme más, si es posible, y rogar por más besos frunciendo sus labios. Es él a quien amo, física y emocionalmente desde la primera vez, en aquella sala de prácticas. Changmin tenía catorce años apenas, su rostro era pequeño y gentil con sus interminables lo siento, gracias y hyungs.  
Es él quien justo ahora está dirigiendo mis manos a su piel desnuda y caliente por debajo de su camisa.

—No por favor—. Suspiro en su cuello, forcejeando porque deje mis extremidades en paz—. Realmente te amo…

Yo no puedo hacerle esto, por más borrachos que podamos estar para tomar como una excusa en el futuro. Él no debe estar consiente justo ahora de lo que está haciendo.  
Lo inmovilizo por las muñecas tratando de alejarlo de mí cuando él comienza a querer abrazarme la cintura con sus piernas, mientras besa mi mejilla e intenta llegar a mis labios con más desesperación. Tenemos que pelear un poco hasta que, oh gracias pensé que no podría resistirlo más y terminaría violándolo yo a él en vez de él a mí, él termina por quedarse dormido gracias a toda la sustancia en su sangre.

Lamento ese golpe incidental contra el suelo de madera, pero tenía que detenerlo.

Al menos, dándome la oportunidad de aprovechar esta cercanía, le abrazo por el cuello, aspirando este olor a dulce y lluvia de su cabello y piel. Mis ojos también están cerrándose.

* * *

Me levanto del pecho de Changmin antes de que se despierte. Anoche no pude darme cuenta de la herida en mi antebrazo por los vidrios de la botella de soju rota. Pero no importa demasiado. Ha sangrado todo lo que debió sangrar. La sala esta echa un verdadero desastre y oh por supuesto ¿adivinan que justo ahora yo estoy limpiándolo todo? Creo que era de suponerse.

Pues bien, cómo es Changmin, va a culparme de todo o fingirá que nada pasó y es lo menos que quiero ver. Eso y cómo dará escusas para rechazarme indirectamente por lo que dije. Yo tengo que irme cuánto antes. Yunho probablemente llegará en un par de minutos porque ya son las nueve de la mañana.

Continúo aspirando los M&amp;M's de la alfombra central mientras peleo conmigo mismo, por lo que debí haber hecho, pude haber hecho y lo que debería hacer: cómo despertar a Changmin de una patada. Cuando termino sólo puedo dejar una nota, y cubrirlo con una manta. Dejo aspirinas con un vaso de agua sobra la mesa, además de una nota.

Adiós, Changmin. Parece que estas un poco mejor ahora. La sonrisa estúpida de tu rostro durmiente me lo confirma.  
¡Espero se vuelva una pesadilla!  
Nos vemos otro día.  
Te quiero.

A decir verdad, tachoné demasiado lo último para que fuese inentendible.

* * *

**_Noviembre._**

Exacto. ¿A quién le importa?  
Changmin no es el único amigo que tengo en el mundo, puedo salir con otras personas. Puede ignorarme si quiere. Puede tener otra novia exactamente igual a Eunnwoo en menos de una semana de romper con ella si quiere. De acuerdo, le dije a Yunho. Luego él habia regresado con Eunwoo otra vez, para después volver a terminarla. Como respuesta a esta información proporcionada por mi soulmate yo solo asentí con la cabeza y dí otro trago a mi shot de soju. ¿Todo el espectáculo que hizo aquella noche fue para nada? Bien, no hay problema. ¿Recuerda que le dije que lo amaba? Quizás sí, quizás no, estaba muy borracho esa vez (Me besó ¿recuerdan? Debió estarlo mucho si lo hizo). Okey. ¿Qué más da? No es como si durante todos estos años, yo no hubiese sido obvio y lo mantuviese en secreto.

Incluso, Junsu… ¡Junsu, digo! Fue el primero en darse cuenta.

Changmin, no voy a molestarte. Mientras, yo aquí seguiré recostado sobre el sillón, con el celular en la mano y apretujando a Jiji en mi otro brazo ya arañado.

—Jiji-ah, ¿Qué debería hacer? —Le pido un consejo de amor a mi gatita mientras la sostengo en el aire. Su respuesta, sin embargo, es un arañazo en la cara para después escabullirse por el pasillo.

Dejo mis manos caer hasta colgar del sofá. Debería buscar algún curita para poner sobre mi mejilla. Antes de siquiera decidirme, una estruendosa música me sobresalta sobre el sofá.

¡Dum dum dumdum dum dum dum dum! Nature boy nature boy ¡oooou oouh ououh!

Es mi tono de llamada. Pero el número es desconocido. ¿Debería aceptarlo incluso a estas horas de la noche? Descuelgo y contesto con algo de preocupación, aún así.

—¿H-hola?

—Eres el mayor idiota de todo…todo… ¡todo el mundo, Jae-j-j-joong hyung!

—¿Changmin? —Con toda la incredulidad en mi voz, logro pronunciar.

—¡El mismo, el mismo! ¿Acaso conoces a otro Changmin? ¿Ah? Oh, vas a remplazarme, es eso —habla rápidamente, pero no puede articular bien las palabras. Sólo porque tengo experiencia hablando con personas en estado altamente etílico puedo entenderle.

Va e ignora mis llamadas y hace que cómo que no está cuando nosotros los visitamos-¿¡Changmin esta borracho y me ha llamado!? ¿Qué supone que significa esto?

—Tú. ¡¿Dónde estás metido?! ¿Hay alguien contigo? —Al menos se ocuparan de él.

—No. —susurra—. Vamos… ya ábreme, me estoy congelando.

—¿Qué?

—Estas ahí. Da la vuelta —Obedezco inconscientemente como siempre sucede cuando se trata de Min. Y cual si fuese una película de terror, me siento justo así. Y con la voz amenazante casi profunda por teléfono no es para menos.

Veo la palma de su mano apoyada al cristal de la puerta que da acceso al balcón. Pero sólo su silueta puede distinguirse gracias a la luz de afuera, ya que la cortina está cerrada. El rasguño de mi mejilla suelta un par de gotas rojas cuando, con los ojos demasiado abiertos, camino cautelosamente hasta ahí y corro la cortina sólo para soltar un pequeño grito no tan varonil.

—¿Cómo llegaste aquí, Changmin? —espeto, con la mano en el pecho por la impresión de verlo ahí, justito ahí su figura alta y delgada, los cabellos despeinados y los ojos rojos.

Deslizo la puerta y Changmin entra como si nada, en contraste a como está hablando.

—Yo venía a disculparme por…—pronuncia con dificultad, aún si su rostro de mantiene inexpresivo. —Y salí a fumar y a beber algo de soju. Entonces tu llegas y me encierras.

—Realmente lo siento, cuando llegue la vi abierta, asi que la cerré —Explico sin entender demasiado bien, ¿allanó mi propio apartamento y después me ha hablado encolerizado porque no me di cuenta? —. ¿Estas ebrio, Changminie?

Que sí no lo estás…

—Sólo quería abrir la botella con los dientes y m-e golpeé la boca —Señala la herida en la encía. Parece un tipo puñetazo, uhhmm… —Por supuesto que no esto y ebrio eh creo que está hinchándose.

—Incluso si tienes las llaves del departamento, tú tienes que avisar si vas a venir. ¿Qué tal si te ve changseok y te muerde? Y más importante ¿Por qué sigues asaltando mi refrigerador?

—Oh, estas exagerando —Pone los ojos en blanco mientras voy en busca del botiquín.

—Siéntate —Ordeno, señalando el sillón. En mi mano llevo una pequeña bandita con un poco de analgésico para curar su boca. Entonces procedo a acercarme a él y sostener sus labios para aplicarlo.

—Auch, Changmin. Auch. —Me quejo en su lugar, aún más concentrado en cubrir toda la hinchazón del labio interior—. Esto debe dolerte en serio.

Él no me responde. Con sus manos echas un puño mantiene la mirada hacia abajo. No me he dado cuenta que casi estaba entre sus piernas, de rodillas, muy cerca.

—¡P-perdón! ¡De verdad! —Se lo mucho que le molesta el contacto íntimo con otros hombres, en especial conmigo.

—Ah. Está bien —Susurra. Juraría que esta sonrojado sino se tratara de él —Puedo ponerme esa cosa yo solo.

Asiento y se la doy.

—Eres algo torpe —pronuncio, sentándome a una distancia considerable, en otras palabras, ya no estoy casi sobre él.

No me responde. Mantiene esa pequeña sonrisa irónica de vete a ver en un espejo hyung mientras deja las cosas sobre la mesa, para después tomar el control y encender la televisión en cualquier canal. Y yo, yo solamente puedo sonreír tambien porque podemos entendernos con esta clase de gestos, estas miradas e incluso, en el pasado, con nuestra propia respiración. Me recuesto en el respaldo del sillón, cerrando los ojos y de acuerdo, no voy a reprimir esta nueva sonrisa de causas distintas, refiriéndome a la sensación tranquilizante y a la vez llena de estas mariposas carnívoras en mi estomago cada vez que puedo sentir solo su presencia a mi lado de forma tan natural.

Nuestros silencios, el simple toque producente de calidez de nuestros brazos rozándose debido a la cercanía siempre ha sido tan suficiente para mí todos estos años. No pido nada más, nada más que Changmin no pueda darme. Puedo conformarme con esto, lo juro. Aún si a veces pido que el tiempo se detenga y momentos como estos duren para siempre.

—Jaejoong hyung…—Vuelve a llamarme.

—¿Uhum?—No abro los ojos, y con cuidado de no ser demasiado atrevido, me recargo un poco en su hombro, recostando mi cabeza en él.

—Hyung — Vuelve a decir antes de respirar de forma profunda—. ¿Si eres correspondido por la persona que amas, es bueno?

—Por supuesto, Min —Respondo porque es lo que más he deseado en el mundo—.Que te puede pasar.

—¿Y sí…? —Hace una pausa—. ¿Y si no es correcto?

—Amar siempre es correcto, Changmin.

—No es así —Su voz ha cambiado, ya no demuestra esa inseguridad, se escucha más bien, amarga y con resignación—. Algunas veces es imposible. A veces está mal.

—Es correcto —Le insisto mientras me acomodo aún más en él, aspirando este aroma de calidez en su cuello.

—No, hyung.

—Sí.

—Estoy diciendo que no.

—Lo es, Changmin… El amor es tan…

—No comiences, hyung.

—Quiero decir algo importante ¿no vas a escucharme?

—No.

—¡Min!

—A callar.

—Cállate y escúchame. —Él me golpea suavemente en la rodilla, molesto por el tono imperativo que odia usen para él—. El amor es tan bueno, Changmin, porque te hace sentir vivo. Y tú vas a sufrir, a tener demasiadas emociones en cada recóndito lugar de tu mente y corazoncito y eso es lo mejor.

—Jaejoong…—Lo ignoro para después pasar una mano por su hombro, atrayéndolo gentilmente hacia mí—. ¿Vamos a tener una charla del corazón?

E incluso si está intentado bromear no es real del todo. Algo está pasando con Changmin, la forma en que actúa justo ahora es extraña.

—Y sí…—Continuo antes de que vuelva a interrumpirme —Tu amor es sincero y de forma inmutable. Entonces eso, Changmin, solo una vez en la vida existe y si llegas a tenerlo, incluso si es incorrecto para otras personas, no habrá arrepentimientos.

—Esa es una lógica idiota.

—¿Me has llamado idiota antes, no? —Respondo, siguiéndole el juego porque no espero que Changmin entienda todo esto que le he dicho y ni siquiera yo he pensado, pero, sí que he sentido a lo largo de estos ocho años.

Y justo cuando estoy a punto de pedirle que no tome realmente en cuenta todas las estupideces que he dicho, una misteriosa gota de sus orbes cae sobre mi mentón. La que me hace abrir los ojos y verlo a él tan cerca, más un conjunto de sus ojos brillantes por las lágrimas sin derramar en su bonitos parpados, sus pestañas húmedas, sus labios entreabiertos con el corte. Aún así lo que más me sorprende es la mirada que mantiene en mí.

—De verdad tenía que disculparme por besarte esa vez, ¿pero con qué cara si realmente quiero besarte ahora?

Lo siento, yo no sé cómo reaccionar a eso. No estoy calificado aún. No soy capaz de acercar mi rostro a la vez en que Changmin también lo hace. Es un milagro que pueda recordar como respirar y por accidente haya cerrado mis ojos cuando llega esta presión de sus labios juntándose con los míos. La mano de Changmin repentinamente esta sobre mi estómago ahora, descendiendo torpemente en su intento de pasar desapercibida para tocar mi muslo. Él está inclinándose sobre mí, dejándome sin espacio y sin tiempo para tomar aliento antes de que vuelva a chocar nuestras bocas, tan ansiosamente como aquella vez.

Su otra mano ha viajado a mi nuca para sostenerla fuertemente y afianzar nuestra unión, profundizándola. De un momento a otro su lengua caliente esta delineando mi labio superior y para el segundo siguiente esta tan adentro de mi boca que solo puede hacerme suspirar y temblar. Esto es demasiado. Quiero gritar un gran porqué, y también, quiero abrazar su cintura y aferrarme a él para que no deje de hacer esto.

Yo...yo...ya no puedo pensar bien. Mi vista comienza a volverse borrosa, toda mi cara está caliente otra vez, y maldición, estoy empezando a 'despertar'. Changmin ha logrado adentrar su mano fría por debajo de mi camiseta. Me hace estremecer su toque. Su respiración cada vez más agitada, y estos jadeos y sonidos húmedos que aparecen en sus desesperados besos están llevándome al límite.

Están haciendo que yo tome el control, mis brazos lo estrechen contra mí, acercándolo tanto como nunca lo ha estado.

Al punto en que mi corazón esta comenzado a doler porque no quiero que jamás se aleje ni un sólo centímetro.  
Nos tomamos un segundo, juntando nuestras frentes, respirando ruidosamente, para tranquilizarnos. Entonces de nuevo ya no puedo contenerlo.

—Te amo, Changmin —Escapa de mis labios, mitad gemido, y un casi sollozo. Al mismo tiempo el tono de llamada del celular de Changmin, casi amortigua mi segunda confesión.

Min no me responde, se encoge en sí mismo como si no quisiera escucharlo. Supongo que es así.

—Tengo que irme.

Muerdo mis labios inconscientemente, hasta sentir este sabor metálico en la boca. Se lo he dicho por segunda vez. Changmin no ha respondido a eso. No está confundido, este maldito bastardo puede que incluso entienda mejor que nadie hasta lo que yo siento. Solo debe haber una razón. De forma irrevocable y directamente, Changmin no me corresponde. Yo lo sé. Y siempre supe que así sería.

—Está bien —Cierro los ojos, no quiero verlo marchar. Y me trago la angustia.

Imagino que mi cuerpo no es mío, que este dolor no lo es, pero es inútil. Sólo escucho como reacomoda su ropa, sus pasos familiares cuando se aleja, y lo que me hizo los ojos arder y humedecerse; la puerta siendo cerrada con fuerza antes de descolgar el teléfono y pronunciar 'Descuida, no interrumpías'.

* * *

**_Diciembre._**

¡Yo no hice nada! He estado tratando de sobrellevar las cosas de la mejor manera, incluso si no es fácil, y parece más un intento fallido. Pero no por eso deben ponerse de esa forma conmigo.

—No tengo nada Yoochun —replico nuevamente.

—Entonces mirar hacia el horizonte de la pared y suspirar cada tres minutos, estar de mal humor y tratar a todo el mundo como una molestia es nada. Acéptalo, Jaejoong — Puso una mano sobre mi hombro, ambos estamos en la sesión de fotos de una marca de ropa muy conocida—. Sólo te pones así por alguien. Alguien que esta exactamente de este humor ¡Ni siquiera quiso abrirme la puerta cuando fui a visitarlo!

Yoochun no parece hablar tan en serio con un sombrero de cupcake, pero lo hace.

—¿Qué se supone que debo hacer?

—Te daré un sabio consejo, como tu mejor, y si Junsu no te perdona por comerte su ensalada y decirle cabeza de ornitorrinco, único amigo —Asiento, esperando de verdad que pueda darme una respuesta—. Te aconsejo… que lo arregles.

—Wow.

Su consejo me llegó al alma.

—Arréglalo —Da unas últimas palmaditas en mi hombro, para darme valor, quizás, y regresa al set.

—Eres el mejor, Yoochun-ah —Le digo sarcásticamente. Él sólo levanta la mano como diciendo un 'lo sé'.

Aun así sé que tiene razón. Yo debo hacer algo. Tengo que decirle a Changmin que olvidemos esto. Prefiero estar con él como el hyung más viejo, que no poder verlo.

Pero ni siquiera puedo presionar el botón verde de llamar cuando ya está su número tecleado en la pantalla. Justo como ahora. Y yo, estoy obligando a mi pulgar a pulsarlo. Estoy forzando mi articulación y…y… justo cuando voy a lograrlo, esta cosa comienza a vibrar casi provocándome una arritmia del susto. Ok, es Yunho.

—Y-Yunho-yah —murmuro al contestar.

—Ya no lo soporto ¿entiendes? — Oh no, esta es la voz ruda de Yunho. Es un secreto, pero me pone nervioso cuando la utiliza—. Parece un maldito zombi agresivo. Y no lo digo porque este arrastrándose por el piso. Hablo de esos zombis súper dotados que se comen todo a su paso y solo pueden gruñir y morder, joder Jaejoong.

—¿Eh?

—¿Qué sucedió entre ustedes dos?

—Yo-yo-yo…—A punto de decir algo, él me interrumpe.

—Él repentinamente empieza a sisear tu nombre, de la nada, y cuando quiero preguntarle o hablar con él al respecto, sólo va y se encierra en su habitación. Voy a volverme loco, no hay comida en el refrigerador, y ha hecho llorar a casi todas nuestras estilistas.

—Yunho ¿Qué se supone que haga? —comienzo a decir no con mucha convicción.

—¡Vamos, Changmin, esta al teléfono! ¿Vas a decir algo o no? —Parece que mal puso su mano en el auricular porque puedo escucharlo perfectamente.

—¡Déjame en paz, Yunho! —Esa es la voz de Changmin con cierto tinte oscuro demoniaco.

—¡Déjame en paz tu a mí! ¡Y mírame cuando estoy hablando! ¡Heey!

—¡Deeeeh!

Empiezan a discutir, olvidándose de que estoy de este lado de la línea. Entonces de un momento a otro se escucha un portazo seguido de uno de esos 'aishh' de Yunho más una inusual maldición en su acento de Jeolla-do

Después retoma la llamada, habla en un tono susurrante, de verdad está enojado.

—Se dónde vives y si no vienes justo ahora, voy a llevarte a Changmin ¿entiendes, Jaejoong?

Asiento estúpidamente con la cabeza, pero él ya me ha colgado.

* * *

Toco a la puerta un par de veces, luego recuerdo que había un timbre pero nadie me abre incluso así. Deben entender que mis manos realmente están sudando en ese momento, y yo tengo mucho miedo de ver a Changmin como un zombi. No debía ser algo muy bonito. Sin mucho que hacer intento girar el pomo de la puerta, a lo que esta se abre sin más.

Entro con el corazón en la garganta, esperando, por algún motivo, ver a estas dos torres pelearse por mi culpa. Pero aunque yo no fuese un ninja y hago mucho ruido cuando un jarrón por el recibidor es estrellado contra el piso, nadie parece darse cuenta.

—¿Hay alguien? —pregunto. No obtengo respuesta. Con pesadez camino hasta la habitación de Yunho pensando en lo peor, pero nada, visité el estudio y la sala común pero ambos estaban desiertos.

Lo último es la habitación de Changmin, un lugar a donde jamás habia entrado por que su dueño me lo ha prohibido demasiadas veces. Ahora pienso que jamás debí entrar, porque he tirado esta nave espacial de star wars a escala echa de legos y roto en pequeñas piezas, la cual estaba atravesada en la puerta y he tropezado con ella.

Changmin va a matarme. No, eso no es lo peor.

Es este aroma a Changmin puro del aquí es donde escribe sus canciones, donde practica y tiene su tiempo a solas. Donde se recuesta en esta cama, y observa el techo cuando no puede dormir. En el pasado, yo mismo me levantaría e iría a recostarme a su lado para conversar de lo que le preocupaba, y las horas pasarían y pasarían hasta después, despertar con su rostro muy junto al mío.

Extraño como un loco esos días.

El perfume del cabello de ese pequeño Changmin cuando recargaba su cabeza de forma vulnerable en mi hombro. ¿Podría ser una alucinación el que yo esté convencido que ese aroma a vainilla y shampo es el mismo que ahora esta impregnado en su cama? Paso mis dedos por sobre la almohada. Y me inclino tanto hasta quedar recostado en esta superficie cálida del colchón. Aspiro tímidamente e imagino, casi como un ruego que ese Changmin, mi Changmin está justo ahora a mi lado con esa sonrisa callada y adormilada, a punto de cerrar los ojos hasta el amanecer.

Realmente…extraño a este Changmin que siempre necesitó de mí.

Abrazo la almohada contra mi mejilla. No puedo evitar pensar en lo mucho que él ha cambiado, y en como mi amor ha permanecido inmutable desde el principio. No podría saber si esto es bueno o malo. Aún así no puedo controlarlo.

Poco a poco cierro los ojos, dejándome llevar por el dolor en el pecho y la sensación de ensoñación. Estas emociones tan usuales que en ocasiones, he aprendido a apreciar. Me quedo por un momento con la mente en blanco, sólo sintiendo, sintiendo…

Sintiendo la puerta de madera crujir… estos pasos familiares acercándose y después de varios segundos su mano sobre mis mejillas, avanzando con delicadeza hasta posar su pulgar frio contra mis labios.

Él está haciéndolo otra vez. Él va a lastimarme de nuevo y yo no voy a moverme.

Voy a dejarlo ser, como siempre. Aferro mis manos discretamente a la tela de la almohada.

¿Por qué está haciendo esto? ¿Por qué su mano retira los mechones del cabello que cubre mi frente? Posteriormente a esto, puedo sentir su respiración en esta parte de mi rostro, su nariz helada me hace cosquillas y su beso despacio me hace estremecer. Él hace un poco más de presión contra mis labios. Los labios resecos y fríos de Changmin están envolviendo los míos, antes de chupar suavemente, cerrando los dedos alrededor de mi barbilla.

Un pequeño gemido sale de mi voz, casi como un quejido. Mis ojos se abren a media vez, y hacen contacto inmediato con el color chocolate de Changmin.

—¿Por qué estas besándome, cabrón?

Él parece sorprendido porque de verdad debió pensar que estaba durmiendo, pero no se aleja incluso detiene cualquier movimiento inicial de su boca.

—¿No estás saliendo otra vez con Eunwoo? —Él contiene un respingo ante lo dicho, pero no aparta sus dedos de mi mejilla—. ¿No vas a decir nada? ¿Estás jugando conmigo, estas burlándote? ¿Por eso me besas? ¡No tienes corazón!

Frunce el ceño, niega con la cabeza pero no se aleja ni un poco para que yo pueda respirar con normalidad. Al contrario, posiciona su otra mano sobre mi hombro, haciendo presión cuando ve mis intentos por levantarme.

—Eunwoo es lo más cerca que podría llegar a tener de ti.— Responde en un seco siseo. Sus ojos tratan de buscar los míos, y esta vez yo no rehúyo a ellos.

—Estas usándola, Changmin, tú no eres así.

—¿Crees que…? Es la única manera para no perder el control…y hacer lo que quiero — Changmin cierra los ojos, juntando su frente con la mía. Después susurra como si fuese un secreto—… Justo como estoy haciéndolo ahora.

Vuelve a juntar sus labios con los míos, de forma temerosa y efímera.

¿Es correcto lo que creo que estoy entendiendo? ¿Realmente los sentimientos de Changmin son estos? Desearía no estar casi idiotizado por su calor, para poder pellizcarme el brazo.

—¿Por qué no simplemente lo haces? —Lo abrazo por el cuello, atrayéndolo más a mí—. ¿Por qué no vienes a mí?

—Porque contigo sería tan inseguro como antes, seria ese Changmin dependiente qué no puede hacer nada sin que Jaejoong hyung este ahí a su izquierda para verlo—. Él se inclina tanto que tambien termina recostado en la cama, pero con medio cuerpo sobre mí—. ¿De verdad me amas? ¿Hace quizás tres meses?

—Años.

El suelta esta risita despectiva, alejándose de mí—. ¿Cómo podías enamorarte de ese pequeño perdedor callado? ¿No era lastima, hyung?

—No lo es —Susurro, imitando su tono—. ¿No lo he dicho ya dos veces? Te amo, Changmin.

—Lo dijiste.

—Yo no sé si tú me ames, que es lo que pasa por tu cabeza en este momento. Pero yo lo hago, y maldición te odio. No he podido cambiarlo desde que tengo memoria de conocerte. No se va a acabar. Nunca voy a poder dejarlo.

—Me gustaría que me dejaras decir algo.

—Hay veces cuando quiero dejar de hacerlo y dejarte en paz

—Jaejoong… por favor. Yo te amo igual.

—Pero no voy a poder, no creas que no lo he intentado ¿comprendes? Eres un maldito cabrón. Yo de verdad trato, trato de dejarte libre y… y no volverme posesivo.

—¿No vas a escucharme? —repica Changmin. Yo no sé de qué está hablando, es como si estuviese teniendo un vomito cósmico de sentimientos.

No puedo dejar de hablar. Él dijo algo muy interesante hace segundos y yo no puedo detenerme.

—¿Qué me importa si vas y ahora eres este Changmin tan apuesto y genial? Yo no voy a retenerte ¿De verdad lo crees? Yo te amo de cada forma… Tan enfermamente…

—¿Puedo hablar un momento, idiota?

—Solo no te alejes y déjame estar contigo. Ni siquiera vas a recordar esto y…y...

Él repentinamente sostiene mi mentón con firmeza y colisiona sus labios rudamente contra los míos.

—Estoy tratando de callarte —Exclama exasperado a centímetros de mi rostro después de separarse un poco.

Estoy a punto de decir, más bien balbucear algo más, pero Changmin antepone su mano contra mi boca esta vez para evitarlo.

—También te amo. Te amo, te amo, te amo. Petardo, te amo.

Levanta su mano solo para darme un beso corto, justo cuando quiero responder vuelve a posicionarla—. Y estas haciéndolo todo tan malditamente difícil. Si antes era casi imposible controlarme ¿cómo esperas que lo haga ahora que sé que también me quieres? ¿Cómo puedes decírmelo y después decir que no voy a recordarlo? ¿Me crees tonto, Jaejoong?

¿Cómo puede? Muerdo la piel de su dedo. Él hace un gesto exagerado de sorpresa pero finalmente me suelta.

—Realmente estoy creyéndolo. Fui demasiado obvio todo ese tiempo como para que tu no lo… notaras.

—Con tu cierta actitud a Yunho no se notaba mucho.

—Se llama fanservice.

—Se llamaba darme celos.

Ambos fruncimos el ceño. Mirándonos de forma desafiante el uno al otro.

—Era sólo ante las cámaras.

—Incluso así me confundías.

—¿Vamos a pelear?

No estoy seguro de querer hacerlo, o bien, podría golpearlo con mis labios. Podría zafarme de su, ahora débil agarre, y tomarlo por la nuca. Acariciar sus cabellos, orgulloso por haber conseguido, finalmente, un estremecimiento de su parte.

Sí, eso estoy haciendo eso, y a Changmin no parece molestarle.

Más bien, esta dejándose llevar y se inclina nuevamente para juntar nuestros rostros hasta que puedo identificar cómodamente el mismo olor de la almohada en su piel.

No es una alucinación. Él sigue oliendo de esta forma, aún hace esa expresión cuando ambos estábamos recostados e incluso, estamos en nuestros respectivos sitios derecha- izquierda como cuando dormíamos juntos. Es el mismo pequeño Changmin, pero con una máscara ante los medios, la cual yo puedo retirar para ver al real. ¿Qué hay de malo en que yo lo cause? ¿Qué hay de malo en depender el uno del otro como en el pasado? ¿No es así como es el amor?

* * *

**Enero.**

Específicamente 26 de enero. Tengo un concierto por la tarde. Es mi cumpleaños. Aun así no quiero levantarme.

Los cabellos de Changmin estaban sobre mi rostro, haciéndome cosquillas en la nariz. Su piel suave, nuestros cuerpos desnudos tocándose el uno al otro, ignorábamos las sabanas que era lo único que nos protegía del frio y con nuestra mirada nos decíamos te amo de la forma más perfecta y sincera que hay en el mundo.

¿Un bonito sueño, verdad?

De sólo recordarlo no puedo dejar de reír. En realidad él habia entrado a mi departamento sin avisar mientras yo dormía tranquilamente. Este bastardo de Changmin, después de darme un corto beso en los labios, ha terminado de despertarme con un pastel. Pero lo ha embarrado por todo mi rostro y cabello, luego se ha reído en mi cara. Después, de forma burlesca suelta un "No seas sucio, hyung. ¿No sabes comer bien?"

¿Deje de depender del otro hace un mes? Para Changmin, depender de mí, es torturarme y hacerme rabiar a casi cada hora del día. Comerse toda la comida de mi departamento y llenar de sus cosas toda mi sala como si no tuviera espacio en su hogar, insultarme con más libertad que antes y besarme cuando se encapriche repentinamente por algo. No quiero que esto termine jamás. Aunque no sea perfecto, y llegue a este nivel de estrés, donde Changmin es, quizás, cuatro veces más infantil que antes.


End file.
